


Sorry means nothing

by at_kilis_service



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: High School, M/M, Teen AU, University, Well... I did warn you., school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_kilis_service/pseuds/at_kilis_service
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian break up after Jim is shown a picture of Sebastian with one of their classmates. Sebastian doesn't take the well, and ends up doing something he'd regret for the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry means nothing

**Author's Note:**

> .... I'm sorry for this, in advance.

His heart felt like it was being crushed in his chest. 

The photo was blurry, that was for sure. 

The car in the photo had been moving, but Jim would recognise the boy in the car no matter what the circumstances. The girl he couldn't make out.

He took a shaky breath and looked up at his classmate holding the phone to Jim's face. 

He gave him a short nod in dismissal, and before either of them could utter a word, the boy was gone down the hallway.

Jim kept himself together until he reached a cubicle in the boys toilets, but the moment his back his the stall door, he broke down into a quivering, tearful mess.

\---------

"I… I’m sorry, Sebastian…" Jim murmured, eyes on the ground as he kicked a piece of dirt by his shoe. His hands clenched his hands into fists in his pockets. "I can’t… I cant... deal with this." 

"D-Deal with what? There's nothing to deal with.. It wasn't... I dropped her home, that's all!" Sebastian insisted, feeling panic set in. Jim couldn't be leaving him. No. No no no.

"It’s.. It’s over, I’m sorry." Jim answered, keeping his voice cold, and as steady as he could manage, given the situation. God, they weren't usually like this. 

Sebastian's eyes were trained on Jim, and never before had he ever regretted going out on a Friday night in his life. “Jim… Please. Please, it wasn't how it looked. She just needed a lift home!” Sebastian pleaded, eyes watering with the threat of tears.

Jim looked up for the first time then, wide brown eyes glistening as tears streamed down his own cheeks. ”I’m sorry.” he said simply, before turning and quickly walking away before Sebastian could stop him, or he could take back what he said.

\---------

The gun felt heavy in Sebastian’s grip, but somehow it made him feel all that much more light. Two students had come under fire so far. It wasn't Sebastian’s fault they got in his way. He was looking for someone specific. The person that had taken the photo in the first place, and the other students had gotten in the way.

It had been six full weeks since the break up. Unreturned texts, rejected calls, burned messages from lockers... No contact. Sebastian had had enough.

Jim had worked out almost instantly who the shooter was, of course and he’d spent a good half an hour after the first gun shot occasionally poking his head out of the boys toilets he’d hidden in. He was listening out for the tell tale footsteps of his all too familiar ex boyfriends boots. 

When he heard the first footfalls, he slowly made his way out of the cubicles. He took a deep breath, and stepped out just as Sebastian was taking his sixth step away from the door and down the hallway. 

"Sebastian." Jim said simply, trying to hide how intense the fear flowing through him really was. He wasn't scared for himself, but for what this was going to mean for Sebastian. Life sentence in prison if he’d killed anyone, a little less if he’d been sensible not to.

The sound came as a shock to Sebastian, and he reflexively spun around, the trigger being pulled and the gun going off before he realised who he was shooting.

It was exactly two seconds before it registered, though. Sebastian's eyes took in the familiar sight of Jim, and his breathing stopped. At the sight of the blood, so did most of his other functions.

For Jim's organised mind, it had all happened in laid out steps.

First, he had staggered back a few steps at the initial impact. Second, his small, pale hands went to the wound, but the blood had begun trickling through the gaps in his fingers within moments only. Thirdly, his breathing had stopped through the shock, and quickly came out in short, sharp gasps when the reflex to breathe kicked in. Finally, His knees gave in before he could stop them, and he collapsed to the floor.

Sebastian dropped the gun, the heavy metal hitting the floor with a crash that echoed around the halls. He sped over to Jim shakily, already panicking with hot, messy tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled the smaller form up into his arms, and held him tightly in shaky arms.

"Jim? Jim. Fuck, I’m so sorry. Stay with me…" he pleaded, voice strained and panicked. 

Jim's skin had gone pale and his lips were losing their colour. He wasn’t his usual pale, but a sickly pale that had Sebastian's stomach turning. Jim's usually bright, but now dull eyes were fluttering closed, and his heart was starting to slow, and skip beats. 

"I love you…" he croaked to Sebastian suddenly, earning a sob from the blonde.

"I love you too. I always have. Open your eyes, Jimmy, please…" Sebastian added, leaning to press desperate kisses to his lips. Sebastian started tasting blood when a wet cough had wracked through Jim, bringing blood up to his lips and looking startlingly red against the white of his skin. 

The smaller boys hand slipped from his chest to the floor beside him, lacking the energy to keep it pressed on the wound.

He was a lost cause.

"I-I’m glad it was you…" Jim gasped. 

"Dont say that. Dont you dare." Sebastian growled instantly, but it was too late. 

Jim was going limp in his arms, his breathing slowing until it was barely noticeable. Then with a painful finality, there was no rise and fall of his chest.

Sebastian let out a weak, pitiful sob, before he let out a heart wrenching scream, pulling Jim's corpse to his chest, hugging him tightly and crying hard. 

Sebastian never got arrested. The police came to find him, coming across Jim's dead body. But instead of a screaming, mourning teenager beside him, they found a second body, bullet in his head and gun resting in his lifeless hand.


End file.
